


Interrupted by spoons

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's SHBingo Fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendly Pranks, M/M, Prank War, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: This sweet Malec scene has been interrupted by spoons...spoons?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's SHBingo Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954486
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Interrupted by spoons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Bastian here! o/   
>  This fic was written for SH Bingo! It is also a sequel to [this fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372038)
> 
> Square Used: Curses

“Where is he?!”

Magnus groaned and looked to where the portal was forming to let through the owner of the irritated voice.

He knew it was Catarina and it might be important. But Magnus was in the middle of something important too. He was in the middle of research.

With a slight pout and kiss on Alec’s cheek as an apology, Magnus shifted himself out of his previous position of facing his delicious Shadowhunter. He instead was now sitting on Alec’s lap, facing the opened portal and a mad Catarina.

He would have to wait till later to find out which side of Alec’s neck was more sensitive. His thorough notes and test showed it was the one with the deflect rune but he could never have too many samples.

“I know you know where Raphael is, Magnus!” Catarina accused, still irritated.

“Even if I did, Cat.” Magnus rolled his eyes and watched from the comfort of Alec’s lap. “Why are you even looking for him?”

“Because if you don’t tell me where he is, so help me Magnus Bane you better be immune next year!” Catarina threatened.

“Catarina, I’m not even sure what is going on,” Magnus stated huffing as he summoned a martini for himself and a sweet less alcoholic drink for his Alexander.

“Your son thought it would be funny to use another Seelie charm as a prank,” Catarina explained fuming.

“Oh, so when he does something wrong he is my son.” Magnus teased as he sipped his drink. “But when he does something amazing he is our dear friend Raphael.”

“He cursed me not to be able to hold spoons, Magnus.” Catarina shot back in a dangerously low voice.

“Cat, surely it can’t be that big of an inconvenience as you are making it sound. So you can’t eat cereal for a few days.” Magnus replied airily as he waved his hand in front of him as to dismiss Catarina’s panic.

“I swear Magnus Bane if you do not tell me where Raphael is, I will curse you into not being able to match any of your outfits for next year’s prank war.” Catarina threatened. “Are you really sure your bonsai prank was enough to secure your victory?”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Catarina. He knew his prank had gone off without a hitch. Still, there was no problem with making allies for next year's prank war.

“Raphael had the last prank.” Magnus reasoned. “What are you going to do once you catch him?”

“He’s going to play lab assistant to me for a few hours,” Catarina explained as she calmed down and crossed her arms still keeping her irritated aura. “Did you know that it’s not just regular spoons the curse covers apparently? Seelies are thorough and so is the potion any type of spoon will disappear from my hands, teaspoons, cooking spoons, and even ladles count as spoons.”

Alec tried his hardest to suppress the smile trying to make its way on his face. He knew Catarina was serious but he had never heard someone rant about spoons before. Sure he’s heard Jace’s duck rant but not spoons.

Unlike his boyfriend, Magnus had no shame in laughing at Catarina’s misfortune because of Raphael’s prank.

“So what, going to have him mixing potions for you?” Magnus questioned between bursts of soft laughter.

“Yes, Luke placed an order for the whole pack. They need a restock on some salves.” Catarina explained as she glared at the giggling couple. “So since Raphael picked such a _great_ time for his prank he might as well help me.”

“Alright, alright.” Magnus conceded. “He is off with Sally at Pandemonium. Alec and I left them there before you came and rudely interrupted a delicious night in.”

Catarina rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics before she flicked her wrists in a circular motion as she thought of Pandemonium’s VIP section to aid the portal’s creation. Before she went through she turned back and looked at the Shadowhunter pulling Magnus back deeper into an embrace.

“So have you thought about joining in on the game next year, Alec?” Catarina teased and watched as the Shadowhunter went still and shook his head almost immediately.

“I’m happy just watching you all have fun.” Alec reasoned. “Plus, I’m not a warlock so mine wouldn’t be creative like Raphael’s spoon curse or Ragnor’s praying mantis spell on Magnus.”

Magnus turned to his boyfriend with mock betrayal written all over his face as he brought his hand to his chest to add to the dramatics.

“Alexander! Are you saying they were better than my bonsai prank?”

Alec looked at his boyfriend and shook his head before placing a soft kiss on the top of Magnus’ head.

“No one could be better than you, Mags.”

“Well if you change your mind Ragnor has been telling me about a few bow string spells he has been itching to try.” Catarina teased further only to receive another shake of Alec’s head.

“I’m happy watching.” Alec reaffirmed.

“Have a good night, boys.” She called back with a chuckle as she went through the portal.

Magnus waved back and smirked as he watched the portal close before he turned in his boyfriend’s lap back to his previous position.

“Now where were we?” Magnus asked staring down his blushing boyfriend with a smirk as he ran his wine red painted nail along Alec’s deflect rune.


End file.
